Una inesperada noche de Halloween
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: Había llegado la fecha en donde podías disfrazarte de lo que quisieras, y ser quien quisieras aunque eso significara usarlo para vengarte


** "Este Fic participa en la categoría "Te Captorizarás de Terror – Halloween" del Reto Aniversario de CS"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP**

**Una inesperada noche de Halloween**

Había sido un día agotador, entre las clases ayudar a decorar el gimnasio para la fiesta de Halloween y la práctica de las porristas, la castaña se sentía muy agotada y lo único que quería era irse a su casa.

-Oye Sakura, si quieres puedes irte ya- le dijo Miku Igarashi, su compañera de clases y co-capitana de las porristas, ya que Sakura era la capitana, tenía que asegurarse de cerrar bien los vestidores, no era algo difícil porque su novio Shaoran siempre la esperaba (al ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, tenía que hacer lo mismo) pero ese día él se había ido antes debido a algunos asuntos que tenía.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Miku, gracias- pronuncio la castaña

-No hay de que, vete tranquila, solo déjame la llave para cerrar, te la entrego mañana

-Si está bien, ten- y así Sakura le entrego la llave y se fue

La pelinegra (Miku) había decidido, darse una ducha, aprovechando que todas las porristas ya se habían retirado y que había cerrado la puerta, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento, en el que alguien entro al cuarto de no ser porque escucho la puerta abrirse, se vistió rápidamente y algo temerosa decidió fijarse en quien era, pero cuando lo hizo solo vio una figura vestida de negro salir velozmente.

De lo único de lo que, se había percatado la chica era en que esa persona había dejado caer una fotografía en la cual aparecían dos personas disfrazadas, las cuales pudo distinguir.

-Esto esta raro debería irme ya, debió ser solo una broma- se dijo así misma Miku

* * *

-Hay Sakurita te ves hermosa en este disfraz que hice para ti- decía una emocionada Tomoyo

-No es para tanto- decía la castaña sonrojándose

-Claro que si, serás una hermosa vampira, ya verás tú y Shaoran serán la mejor pareja de la noche.

-Hablando de él, lo llamaste para que se midiera su disfraz?

-La verdad es que sí, pero le dije que no te dijera ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa para ambos cuando se vean.- dijo Tomoyo

-Ya veo por eso no pudo esperarme, oye de que disfrazaran tú y Eriol - menciono la castaña

-Pues te diré una pista, son personajes de una película de Tim Burton

-No se vale Tomoyo, me dejas con la curiosidad- pronuncio Sakura haciendo un gracioso puchero

-Lo sabrás mañana Sakura

-Ok, bueno entonces hasta mañana

Y diciendo esto la castaña se fue a su casa, pero de repente sintió que era observada volteo para ver si había alguien atrás pero no vio a nadie, pensando que solo era su imaginación siguió su camino a casa, pasando por el parque pingüino alguien la jalo sorpresivamente, al principio se asustó al sentir una respiración sobre su oído pero se tranquilizó al reconocer el olor de esa persona.

-Me asustaste Shaoran- dijo mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a el

-Como supiste que era yo- le respondió

-Solo lo supe- contesto sonriéndole

-Me sentí un poco culpable por dejarte sola hoy, pero Tomoyo me dijo que no te dijera nada, así que no sabía que hacer

-No te preocupes, de todos modos Miku decidió ayudarme, así ya no me quede sola-

-Te quiero- le dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de su novia

-Yo también te quiero- le respondió mientras acortaban las distancias entre ellos dos, y se unían en un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron él, la acompaño hasta su casa.

-Shaoran, Tomoyo me dijo que nos espera a las 6:00 en su casa para "prepararnos para la fiesta"

-Está bien pasare por ti- se despidió el castaño

Cuando Sakura se iba a meter a su casa vio enfrente de su casa a una persona vestida de negro a la cual no se le podía ver bien la cara, parecía que la miraba fijamente, asustada decidió meterse a su casa, cuando se fijó por la ventana de su casa la persona ya no estaba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta de su escuela pudieron observar a varias personas disfrazadas de distintos personajes, hombres lobo, brujas, calaveras, personajes de anime y muchos más

-Me alegra ver que nadie se vistió como yo- dijo Eriol

-Aunque se hubieran vestido igual, ningún disfraz se compara a los que hace Tomoyo

-Yo lo apoyo-, dijo Sakura

-Muchas gracias chicos, me alagan

-Chicos se ven muy bien dijo Miku, quien venía con su amiga Akane Shibata

-Tú también Miku, le haces honor a tu nombre vistiéndote de Miku Hatsune y tu amiga igual una linda Luka Megurine-

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo o debería decir Emily y Víctor Van Dort

-Así es, Miku- respondió –Eriol, Tomoyo y el habían decidido vestirse de esa manera porque la película del cadáver de la novia era una de sus favoritas, en cambio Sakura y Shaoran iban de vampiros.

Habían bailado, y se divirtieron mucho en la fiesta vieron a sus amigos Chiharu y Yamasaki iban de hada y zombi, Naoko de bruja, y Rika vestida de muñeca. Estaban mencionando a los ganadores del concurso de disfraces hubo un empate en la categoría de parejas quedando como ganadores Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran, estaban a punto de mencionar al ganador de mejor cosplay entre los nominados estaban Miku, su amiga Akane y otros tres chicos cuando dijeron el nombre de Miku, las luces repentinamente se apagaron y se escuchó un grito, cuando esta regreso en el escenario faltaban Miku y Akane.

-Ho por dios, quien habrá hecho esto dijo- Rika

-Alguien que quiere arruinar la velada-contesto Naoko

Nadie se había percatado de que alguien vestido de payaso salió corriendo del gimnasio, a excepción de Sakura y Shaoran.

-A dónde van- les pregunto Tomoyo

-Hemos visto a alguien correr afuera del gimnasio- dijo el castaño

-Crees que podría ser el que está detrás de todo esto-

-No lo sé Eriol, pero no deberíamos perder más tiempo, vamos-

Y así los cuatro salieron sin ser notados, Sakura tenía el extraño presentimiento de que había visto antes a esa persona.

-Vamos corrió hacia allá- menciono el pelinegro

-Se dirige a la azotea-

Al abrir la puerta de esta encontraron a Miku tirada en medio del lugar

-Hey Miku estas, bien-le dijo una preocupada Tomoyo

-Si pero que ha pasado, recuerdo haber estado en el escenario y luego estar aquí, y Akane, donde esta

-No lo sabemos seguimos al responsable de todo esto-

-Lo último que recuerdo fue a alguien vestido de payaso detrás de escenario- respondió la chica

Por otra parte, tras haber revisado bien Shaoran y Eriol no encontraron rastro del sujeto y tampoco de Akane

-Parece que ese sujeto escapo, Eriol-

-No puede ser pero como, además donde estará Akane-

-Deberíamos regresar a ver si no solo se trató de alguna broma pesada- propuso Eriol

Justo cuando iban bajando las escaleras vieron al extraño sujeto, con Akane en los brazos, el cual les hacía señas para que lo siguieran, no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo pues no sabían de lo que podía ser capaz, los llevo a un salón vacío donde dejo a la chica en el escritorio Miku sin pensarlo fue rápidamente a ver como estaba su amiga. Ella despertó y la miro sonriendo, los demás estaban nerviosos por lo imprudente de la chica ya que el payaso la sujeto del cuello arrimándola al pizarrón.

-Querida Miku me extrañaste, o acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí-

-No sé quién eres- dijo ella, él se quitó la máscara revelando una cara quemada por la mitad, al verlo mejor ella se estremeció

-Ryu, así es el mismo, acaso te habías olvidado de mí

-Aléjate de ella- pronuncio Sakura mientras avanzaba pero Ryu solo la miro con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo que tu mejor no me acerco cariño, o ella paga las consecuencias- Ryu sacó una navaja y la puso sobre el cuello de la joven –ahora, cualquiera que dé un paso más, vera a Miku herida o muerta en el peor de los casos. Ryu estaba susurrándole algo a Miku lo cual hacia que la chica empezara a llorar, el empezó a deslizar el arma por su brazos, recorriendo de arriba abajo y haciendo algún corte leve, Shaoran estaba a punto de ir hacia el pero Eriol lo detuvo rápidamente.

Sin que Ryu se diera cuenta Akane lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido, al momento Shaoran y Eriol lo sujetaron, afortunadamente la policía llego rápidamente.

-Pero como llegaron tan rápido- dijo Sakura

-Chicos están bien, que alegría- dijo Naoko

-Como supieron dónde estábamos- pregunto Tomoyo- los vimos salir del gimnasio-explico Rika

-y cuando vimos que se encerraron aquí supusimos que algo malo pasaba así que decidimos llamar a la policía-

-Miku estas bien- pregunto preocupada Akane

-Si no te preocupes-

-Oye Miku de donde lo conoces- pregunto Eriol

-Hace 3 años yo iba en otra escuela ahí conocí a Ryu y a su hermana, éramos buenos amigos incluso llegamos a ser novios pero todo cambio cuando fuimos los tres una fiesta de disfraces, Ryu tomo mucho y sufrimos un accidente, su hermana murió, el cómo verán sufrió daño en su cara por suerte a mí no me paso nada grave, pero él nunca repuso la pérdida de su hermana y me culpo me dijo que en cuanto pudiera se vengaría de mí, por eso decidí mudarme.

-Y porque nunca lo denunciaste- dijo Sakura,

-No tenía las pruebas suficientes y tenía miedo de el

-Ahora ya no tendrás más miedo, todo está bien, Miku

-Gracia chicos sin ustedes no hubiera sabido que hacer.

Al final después de arrestar a Ryu y asegurarse de que ese sujeto no los volviera a molestar nunca más, todos se fueron a sus casas después de tal día todos merecían un buen descanso, aparte ese sería una noche de Halloween que ninguno desearía revivir de nuevo.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno aquí esta mi one-shot siento subirlo ahorita pero, no tuve mucho tiempo en la semana, pero en fin si les gusto o no o tuve alguna falta me lo pueden decir en un review. Espero y tengan un bonito Halloween o Dia de Muertos. Hasta la proxima :)


End file.
